Betrayal
by StormBlue
Summary: "When people find out you left me to the Meta, they'll say you betrayed me. But they'll be wrong. I was the one who betrayed you." North's thoughts toward South as she retreats and the Meta comes for him. One-shot.


**Hey guys, it's me, Storm. Writing North's character in the Freelancer Collaboration has brought a new voice to him in my head, so here's my interpretation of the moment of his death, and his thoughts on his sister betraying him. This is just something that was pulling at my thoughts until I got it written down, and I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. Reviews will be appreciated, as I want to know what all of you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue, or Halo. I don't own the characters, the events, or the setting. But I do own this one-shot. **

* * *

Somehow, I knew. I knew you weren't going to be there when I turned around. The others had warned me you would do something like this. Texas...even York had seen it coming. But how could I listen to them? You're my sister. I couldn't leave you.

I remember a happier time. Before all these horrible things had happened to you. You were headstrong, strong-willed. independent...but not backstabbing. Like with many things, Project Freelancer can be put to blame. When they recruited us-everyone, not just us two-they were supposed to make us better. Instead, they broke us. Everyone involved was hurt in some way. You might not have been hurt as much as some...but in a way, you were hurt more than others.

The Director twisted with the attributes that made you strong, and turned them into attributes that made you mean. He didn't give you what you deserved. You always wanted to be the best, but no matter how hard you tried, it wasn't good enough. It wasn't good enough for the Director, or your teammates, or even yourself. But let me tell you something, even though I know it's not saying much. It was good enough for me.

I know there were times when you hated my presence. When you hated that we were stuck together again, that you couldn't be your own person with me standing behind you all the time. But I also knew there were times when you were glad you weren't alone. That no matter what you did, I would always be there.

Even when I passed you on the leaderboard. I just wanted to help people, not to be a hero. I didn't want to better than anyone else, but that's how the Director set everything up. He didn't treat you right. And now that I know the truth, I think he did it to see what you would do. You were his experiment. We all were. And that just wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that he gave Theta to me and not you. I know how much the A.I. meant to you. Not just the things they could do, but if you had an A.I., that would mean that you were worth the time. That you weren't just second-best. But when Theta came along...someone else needed me. Someone else, and not just you. I know that he's just a computer, but he surprised me by how...human he was. He represented Trust. Innocence. To everyone, he was just a child. A child that needed someone to take care of him. How could I not?

I didn't realize back then what effect Theta had on our relationship. You weren't just mad that I had an A.I. and you didn't. You were angry that I spent so much time with him...that, like everyone else, I had pushed you into the background. I didn't know I was doing it at the time, but I see now. I see what I did to you. I told you I would always be there for you. I still tried to reach out to you, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that, in your mind, I had abandoned you.

I see that now, and I'm sorry. I can never say how sorry I am.

After that, there were bigger things to look at. All this stuff with the Alpha, and the Director. I couldn't focus on just you anymore. The Director had hurt people, and he needed to be put to a stop. I helped Texas and York get inside. And you were in their way. I had to help them, you see. This was bigger than the two of us. But you didn't see. All you saw was me standing beside her, and not you.

Fighting you was the hardest thing I have ever done. We had always been there for each other, and after this, it would never be that way again. I told myself that it was for the bigger picture...but that still didn't excuse what I had done. It didn't matter that I avoided hurting you physically. The moment I stood against you, I had hurt you. And I'm sorry.

We had left Project Freelancer, and I knew that even though you might have pretended like things were okay, they really weren't. Things couldn't be fixed. I thought that one day, you would leave. Leave without a backward glance. But you never did. I still couldn't focus all my time on you, because Theta was still there, and still needed me. And you were still in the background.

You felt like everyone had pushed you down and shoved you out of the way, and the one person that you knew would never do that to do, did. I never meant to do that to you.

A new entity called the Meta started chasing us. It was after Theta, and still you didn't leave. We avoided it for a while, but all three of us knew that we were only prolonging the inevitable. We knew it would catch us. And it did.

So now, I watch you back away as the Meta approaches Theta and myself, and I don't know what's running through my mind. They had said you would do this, and they thought I was blind.

But was I really?

No. I had seen it coming too. I saw what you were becoming. I just didn't acknowledge it. I saw, and I didn't do anything. Perhaps if I had done something, it didn't have to turn out like this. Perhaps...but it's too late now, and there's nothing I can do to help you. I should have done something in the past, but that doesn't change that I didn't.

I could blame Project Freelancer. But in the end...I blame myself. I had abandoned you, not only without meaning to, but without even realizing. When people find out you left me to the Meta, they'll say you betrayed me. But they'll be wrong. I was the one who betrayed you. And it was only fair that I feel what you've felt over the years.

When you stayed with me after we left Project Freelancer, I think...I think you didn't want to do it. You didn't want to turn your back. But at the same time, you wanted me to suffer the way you did. I don't blame you for any of this. It's not your fault. The Meta will get me and Theta...but at least you will have a chance. I watch as you slow just enough to glance back at me one more time. I don't know what you're thinking, if you feel regret. I wonder if you're thinking the same two words I am. I'm sorry.

I can't fix what happened, I can't change what I did to you. What the Director did to both of us. But while you run away, there is one more thing I can do for you. Raising my sniper rifle, I turn back toward the Meta and empty the four bullets from the clip into him. Not all of them hit flesh, and those that did didn't seem to faze him. I wasn't aiming to kill. I only wanted to distract him from you, to give you a chance to escape. I wonder what terrible thing could have happened to Maine to make him change so much as he advances toward me, but then I realize the answer.

Project Freelancer had happened to him. It had happened to all of us.

Now, I turn to the one last person that needs me. I reach out to Theta and tell him everything on my mind. I tell him not to be scared, that I am sorry I couldn't protect him. I tell him that I'm proud of him. As the Meta comes for him, he's afraid, but he is also very brave. He knows what is going to happen to me, and I tell him that I'm okay with that. That I will have died protecting both of you. Neither of us know what's going to happen to him, but he is being so brave. I don't want to leave him alone. I never wanted to leave you alone.

I don't know what you will do after this. If you will even get away. I did everything I could. I hope my absence will help you find what you're looking for. I don't know if the memory or your betrayal will haunt you, but I hope it doesn't. This isn't your fault. I don't even know if you wanted to do this. As I watch the Meta raise his weapon in front of me, I hope that you can move on. That you can let go of the pain and the anger. Because that's all I can do...hope.

I reach out to comfort Theta one last time as the blade-edge of the weapon comes plunging down.


End file.
